User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' *'Archive 3' *'Archive 4' TabbyHead? Hi! Sorry I haven't been on in awhile, but could you please tell me how to edit the style of the Userpage tab things I have on my userpage? I'm on another wiki, but they won't work. I looked in Mediawiki:monaco.css, but couldn't find them. Thanks! :Here, it's all in Mediawiki:Common.css, but of cours you can put it in monobook/monaco to style it differently in those. The stuff that makes it green and leaf-shaped is: #tabbyHead a { padding: 0 10px; background-color: #cfc; border-topleft-radius: 15px; border-bottomright-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -webkit-border-topleft-radius: 15px; -webkit-border-bottomright-radius: 15px; color: #060; font-size: 150%; } #tabbyHead a.selected { border: 2px solid #0b0; background: #ffffff; } #tabbyHead p { margin: 1px; } #tabbyHead { position: relative; left: 50px; } :Also, while you're here, you have 14 user images uploaded, 4 over the limit, which is now 10. These are the images you have uploaded: *File:BlueGreenBulborb(ss).png *File:Bulborb_Evolution_Chart.jpg *File:Cat-rawr.gif *File:Fail.gif *File:Flamewing-Egg-Animate.gif *File:Morphing_Candypopbud.jpg *File:Mushroompikminsprite.jpg *File:Olimar%5C%27sson.jpg *File:Orange_Bulborb_Larve.jpg *File:PIKMIN3(DS).jpg *File:Pikmin3blackpikminandshadycandypopbud.jpg *File:Pikmin3greenpelet.jpg *File:PurplePotion.jpg *File:Ryuk_Sprite.gif :You'll need to put up at least 4 for deletion. Should this pic count as my user image because it also being used as Rpwyb's sig, but I gave him permission?-- :Since you're both using it, I guess it could count as belonging to the one with the least user images. You can count it as whoever's. actulty you must of gave crys perrimision'R to the' P to the Wyb :>.< '^_^ I'll take that as a yes...-- :Fine Actually, yellow pikmin fly higher supposedly because their ears are like gliders, not their weight. 01:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :So, gliders go up? ::How illogical n00b. ::O_o?-- :::Name a glider that goes up Game. ::::None, they fall aad glide, duh.-- :::::See, there ya go n00bie ::::::Wow, lots of constructive edits today, guys! (Actually, I might need to do something to counterbalance everyone else's lack of edits...) ::::::::I'm sorry, I had school, then a bunch of shit to do after school :::::::::Heh, no, don't worry; user-content sites (wikis, forums) tend to be slow at this time of year due to the start of school. ::::::::::Man, I hate Spanish... "Como te llamas?" NO I DON'T WANT A FREAKIN LLAMA! :::::::::::...Slightly related: llama was one of the ideas I started with when originally choosing my screenname - the other being pickle... ::::::::::::Why did you pick Greenpickle anyway? And, before you ask, Crystal was my first Pokemon game, Lucario is the best Pokemon, and there is a few refrences to my old name, Supersmashboy around the net, and some of my other aliases, like Giygas and ZombieMasterHS. Then there was Jigglypuff_L33t_Bomber_of_Worlds, my sockpuppet XD. What is ther to work on????R to the P to the Wyb. :Your mind, read a book! ::Ei Crys., tu spazzi?-- :::No, quotation ;) ¿Como estas? wat. and game daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Spanish, and that wa How are you? Ei Crys, tu spazzi means Hey Crys, do you sweep? in Italian.-- Why are you people cluttering up Admin talk pages? ~~Rocky, the vet of sick pages.~~ ;Just out of boredom I guess.-- ::@Game:Damn, well, I mistranslated that... @Rock: Cuz we're bored Rpwyb: see Pikmin:Current projects or just find badly written or incomplete pages. :Oh, yeah. There was this place. And I'm supposed to do stuff here. :...Tomorrow.-- ::XDDDD :::CHE? -- ::::Uh, no? :::::Fine. *walks away*-- ::::::Watza CHE? :::::::Pronounced (KE). It means "What?".-- ::::::::Now I know what it is I feel stupid, knowing I know that... New page is there a page to disscus ideas for pikmin 3? if there isn't could you make one? will you get made if I keep posting stuff? will the world explode today? does whatever you say automatically say who said it? the snargret guy is there a better place to post questions? the snargret guy :1) NO SPECULATING ON MY WIKI! :2) See #1 :3) What does that mean? :4) See #3 :5) No sign with ~~~ :6) No : #Ideas, maybe at Forum:Watercooler (Pikmin), but we recommend you go to the Pikmin fanon wiki instead for that. #... #... #... #In the history, yes, but it's a good idea to sign with three tildes as CL mentioned. #General questions can go to the forum instead, if you anyone can reply. - Recent Abusing of Admin Privileges Greenpickle, sorry I haven't been here recently (I have had serious health issues, it's not that I don't care), but I think you should look into whether certain users are or aren't abusing their admin privileges. The one example I can find is here, I just posted this for my first post in a while, and (in my opinion) it was overrun by vulgarity and inappropriateness. I am simply asking for your honest opinion, I am not asking you to take action, just review the facts without sentiment or bias. The page: Forum:Voice_cast 21:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, STFU HIPO, how was that even abuse? ... So I heard that you are starting college...good luck and what is going to be your major?-- :By 'major', you mean what I'm going to study, right? Maths and physics. ::Mm, by those majors, I am guessing you are going to become an engineer.-- :::...I hope not. I was thinking something more theoretical, more challenging. ::::Wow, you think engineer's jobs' aren't challenging enough...So what exactly are you gonna do?-- :::::He'll be delving into life's secrets to discover the meaning of life... ::::::O_o That's odd...Anyways, I wanna become a chemical or medical engineer so I can find ways to conquer the world cures for diseases.-- ::::::::I will become a genius and rule the world my style: A Communist Utopia... everyone I hate will be fed to the bars and lons, and everyone else is invited to live there. :::::::::HAHA PATHETIC FOOLS! I WILL RULE A PERFECT WORLD OF EUGENICS AND SOCIALISTIC OLIGARCHY RUN BY COMPUTERS, WHERE ALL DECISIONS ARE MADE BY LOGIC ALONE, WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY! I WILL HAVE NO NEED FOR DOCTORS AS I WILL HAVE ELIMINATED ALL DISEASES THROUGH EUGENICS! UTILITARIANISM AND PRAGMATISM WILL RULE THE WORLD! NO LONGER WILL PEOPLE KILL EACH OTHER AND WASTE VALUABLE TIME AND RESOURCES WORSHIPPING DELUSIONS OF GODS! THERE WILL BE NO GOD, JUST SLEEK COLD EFFICIENCY CREATING A PERFECTLY HARMONIOUS, HAPPY, AND UTOPIAN SOCIETY! THIS WILL BE THE END OF ALL SUFFERING! AWAIT THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA OF HUMANITY WITH EAGERNESS, FOR YOU TOO WILL BE TRULY HAPPY! I want to be a politician. 02:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::AND I SHALL JOIN YOU! AND YOU FORGOT COMMUNIST!Me too! :::::::::::::And using the power of the atoms, I too will destroy the world! MUahahaha!Meh, politics are boring to me.-- ::::::::::::::IF YOU DESTROY MY COMMUNIST UTOPIA, I WILL FLY OUT TO SPACE AND RULE THE GALAXY AS MYSELF AND MYSELF! Not if you're job includes ruling peacfully! : With each reiteration of this simple joke I made, it seems to get exponentially more unfunny, annoying, and irrelevant. Please, don't spam up Greenpickle's page. 12:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Mkay Odd questions So, I see on your userpage that you have "fail" in your userpage that links to a treasure page. Whats that about? Also, I was watching http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddNAGu85AwQ& (mesmerizing O_O) and I noticed thumb. What do you mean by "you are quite broken you know."? 23:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Your grammar fail maybe? ::And the fail is Prez's spelling, see the next edit Yeah, the 'fail' link is at Prez's fail in copying those notes from the game really badly. The video comment was at you requesting a 10-minute video of that craziness - I just meant it's a weird thing to want. Ok, I thought you meant something much meaner, like that I had no life/wasn't a good person. I thought you hated me XD. 19:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Everyone hates me... it's no fair... I hate my life... 18. It is useful to know that pressing and holding B, X and Start for a second will reset the game Is this true? Must ir be done while the game is paused? Does it do the same thing as if one pressed the actual button? Does it work on NTSC or the Wii? Why am I asking so many questions? 05:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :It's before the title screen, fi I remeber correctly... Works on Wii (that is, the GCN game on the Wii, not New Play Control!), and it can be done at any time in both versions of the game. It does the same thing as the actual console's reset button, yes. Quite a few games have this (the same combination too) - SSBM, SA2B, Metroid Prime... :Hmm... So, Green, why the name? 09:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey Green, do you happen to know how to make a link to edit the page you are on. What I mean is, is it possible to make it so a link goes to the editing mode version of the page you are currently on. I have tried doing &action=edit, /index.php?title= &action=edit and http://wikinamehere.wikia.com/index.php?title= &action=edit. None of them worked. So is there a way to do this that I am overlooking, or is it not possible to do? Thanks in advance! :That last one was so close: change it to single brackets, as it's an external link. So, http://pikmin.wikia.com/index.php?title= &action=edit. Now, to make it better: doesn't include whether it's a talk page or not, so you want ; however, this has spaces, breaking the link up, so you use to replace them with underscores. So, we have http://pikmin.wikia.com/index.php?title= &action=edit. :Even better, though, is to make the wiki name automatic: |action=edit}}. Thanks again! I need help... My friend is trying to make a account on another wikia, but for several days now it has said."unable to do that at this time" what can we do about that? he has tried at many wikis, including here.R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Sounds like a Wikia problem. If it is, all you can do is wait. If it isn't, you could try to create the account with another computer or get someone else to create it for you. Recent changes How do I implement that new code you made for toggling recent changes? 15:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh my D: What happened to my signature? 15:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Go to prefrences and see if the box is checked ;) ::Thanks. Weird, I didn't toggle it off O.O 15:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::XD, anyway, it's in his big page of coding somewhere... ::::But where do I put the coding???? 15:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::In a tiny version of Green's page in your own namespace I would assume... ::::...You see that bit at the start of the code? They're instructions. There's a part that goes Put the code on any script page you want, such as User:Name/monobook.js, Mediawiki:Common.js, etc.. There are a few options detailed a bit lower down. You'll also need the following CSS on a style page of your choice (*.css): .rcnsthidden {display: none;} ::::Basically, for you, whole thing goes at special:mypage/monobook.js, or special:mypage/monaco.js if you're using Monaco; and the CSS goes at special:mypage/monobook.css/special:mypage/monaco.css. ::::Or, I've just set up a page so that it auto-updates for you as I update it. You'll still need to do your own CSS as per the examples, but on the .js page, put this (the stuff after //s is instructions about the following options): // Change this to true to make the list below an include list rather than an // exclude list: include = false; // Here, default namespaces can be set; put them in '' or "" separated by // commas, inside the []. By default, this is the excluded list: RCNSTList = []; // Change these if it'll make styling easier - e.g., use ul/li and create a // hover menu: RCNSTbeforecheckboxes = ' \n'; RCNSTaftercheckboxes = ; RCNSTbeforecheckbox = ''; RCNSTaftercheckbox = '\n'; document.write(' '); ::::Anyway, once you've got it set up, at the moment, there's a bug where it doesn't work for any edits below a log entry on the page (e.g. deletion, image upload...). recent blog changes Is that new bit of code you wrote to toggle blog changes? How do I do it, because it is annoying to see like 20 lines of recent changes just from blog comments. Also, get in the IRC >.> 10:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Sketch up is anyone working on a sketch up to create models for this wiki? I think that that would be a good way to replicate and show stuff -- The snargret guy :Uh...what? No idea what you mean. Sketch up is a like a set designing program by google that cost greater that $100.00, but comes on my mac school laptop any way someone made all kinds of pikmin stuff that you can import and like re-create a pikmin level the snargret guy :Oh. Yeah, I know what Google Sketchup is. And...uh...not as far as I know. Shabondama Hi, StrawberryFlower master here, i already told crystal lucario. But Shabondama is a pikmin song. 00:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42. :What ad did it appear in, which game? Crystal Lucario, it's not in an ad for a Pikmin game. Namida Ga Afrueta isn't in an ad, and it is a Pikmin song. Shabondama is on the Tane no Uta alblum. So. it's bacically a Pikmin 2 song.Hope that answered the which game question.(:--StrawberryFlowermaster42 18:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :But it is an album by a semi-related band, which is different than actually related IRC When are you on the IRC?? I wanted to ask your political views, personal tastes, ect. 23:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Communism, otherwise I hate all the damn governments, and atheist! Which is not what you asked about, but, I have views to jerks Also, I was surfing Google looking what other sites you are on, and I think I discovere you name and AIM. First letter of first name= M. first letter of last name= O. Am I correct??? 04:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I was Here, several links from top, and I saw "Mike O'shay" and "Greenpickle512" in a suggestive manner. Sorry about that >.> 04:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I'm on some time between 7pm and 11pm my time (GMT), and instead of Googling, why not use the page I actually set up for this? ::I find the thrill of the hunt, the stalking, to be much more engaging and thrilling then the eventual outcome. It is about the journey, not the destination I was seeing if you had any other sites you didn't mention. You are a very enigmatic man, Green. So, what are you views on politics? 08:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I...don't tend to pay attention to anything related to politics. So, nothing specific or that I can describe with technical terms. Green, after you left, I looked into what to do. I pressed a small insignificant button called "retry" that i hadn't noticed before, and the movie was converted in two hours TT-TT 02:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :o.O ::nice Get in the IRC >.> 17:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) The thing he said about the needle is not the reason why I want to kill him--Man-at-Legs888 18:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Wow... I never implied I thought it was. :Green, let the idiot be an idiot ::Needles? WTF?! -_-' Failure...Green are you annoyed yet and how is college?-- :::No, I don't tend to get annoyed easily. And yeah, it's 'kay. Cooking everything is annoying, but it means I can have as much as I want... Not my fault if im paranoid...--Man-at-Legs888 13:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :1. It is. 2. No-one's talking about paranoia. ::Uh, yeh, it is your fault. :::Actually, you shouldn't blame someone just because they have a mental illness. Thats like it is a persons fault that they can't get a job, because they were born completely paralyzed. 19:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Green pickle Its not my fault that Im paranoid and I know no ones talking about paranoia,I was just worried that you thought I was paranoid because of the way I was acting,but any way sorry if any thing bothered you--Man-at-Legs888 19:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :...Okay, that is paranoia. No, I'm not bothered, and never tend to be; Crys is, but everything bothers him. Hipo (that ''is you, right?), it's not 'blaming' if you don't say anything negative about it. ::Paranoia is not a mental illness... is it? Then I have it too... even in my own house if someone touches me when I have my back turned I flinch, preparing for a punch... or is that just fear from all those bastards who beat me up? Yeh, that would be HIPO, and everything does bother me. The main reason why Im paranoid is probilly because I have OCD--Man-at-Legs888 23:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :OCD = ? ::Way to research. I don't see how the two are related; I'm pretty obsessive compulsive but am not exactly paranoid... :::You are? Oh, so it means... yes... OCD is differint for differint people,for me im mostly paranoid and what do you mean by "way to research"--Man-at-Legs888 17:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :He meant you made the connection without researching first ::...No, I meant you asked the meaning of an acronym that a couple of seconds of looking would find, CL. :::Oh, lol... So... you started talking about politics and you ended talking about paranoia? :Evidentally ASCII I made you a present: ᎶʁЄ℮ЍҎ⌠ϚᏦᏓ੬ :3 19:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :? I only put in those separate Categories so users could find an image they're looking for more easily. -Pikman01- 3 Things 1. I am sorry for P***ing you off. I didn't know; I was trying to help. 2. Why did you delete my piece of trivia on Treasure Hoard? 3. Is it possible for me to be banned for P***ing you off? I am Pikman01 of the Pikmin 22:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I think I'm getting it, but FYI; I editted your edit so users could better understand it. I am Pikman01 of the Pikmin 22:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Um I acidently re-created that "Pikman01" Category, can you please delete it WITHOUT calling me a N00b? I am Pikman01 of the Pikmin 04:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Man, I just can't change that "vitality" thingy to "HP", how do I do it without it disappearing? I accidently named a file "Beta.png" with no description, How do I change the File name to "Beta_Sunseed_Berry_1.png" and add a description?? Thanks, I am Pikman01 of the Pikmin 19:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) lol, i believe i found "The President"'s name http://www.cheatcc.com/gc/pikmin2.html--Pikmin fan 101 (PC not letting me sigh in) it says his name is "Shyacho" lol...i dunno if its true or not--fan :From our article, he is called "Shacho" in the Japanese version (which is Japanese for President). ::Anyway, he says "Shacho" in game if you switch to him instead of "President".-- :change name to shyacho? Also, if it is not letting you sign in, open the sign in link into a new window. seems to work for me. ::No; this is the English Pikmin wiki. :::No; I meant where we reference he is AKA shacho, should we change that to shyacho? 01:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::...Do you seriously think that it's "Shyacho" because of something on Cheat Code Central? Miles. 02:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh lawd I lol'd. I didn't know that it was that sight... I never clicked the link. 23:45, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::No, because that's only an English approximation of the Japanese. In the game code he's called 'syatyou'. Cool Wiki Hello, I am founder of w:Communipedia and I think that the way that Pikipedia has the page contents box and sidebar and I like the way the links are green, can you please tell me how you did what you did?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Monobook thing You know how you made the Purple Pikmin and White Pikmin transparent in the background of the wikii. Can you show me how to do it so I can use it on Kirby Wiki.-- :What I did was put the image on body, then put a copy of the image that's lighter on #content. Here's the code to make it clearer (contains the image links): body {background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pikmin/images/3/3f/BG.png) no-repeat right fixed;} #content {background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pikmin/images/6/67/BG_contentarea.png) right fixed no-repeat;} However, a more elegant way I've learned since would be: body {background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pikmin/images/3/3f/BG.png) no-repeat right fixed;} #content {background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pikmin/images/6/67/BG_contentarea.png) right fixed no-repeat; background: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.8);} Then it falls back to the two images on browsers that don't support background alpha, and only loads one background for browsers that do. In fact...*fixes skin*. Just change the URLs and the 0.8 (the transparency) to suit you. url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/'pikmin'/images/3/3f/BG.png) no-repeat right fixed;} ''#content {background: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/'pikmin'/images/6/67/BG_contentarea.png) right fixed no-repeat; background: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.8);} So I change the bolded into kirby, but what do I change the underlined ones into?-- :Just change the whole URL to the URL of the image you're using. For the second image, take the first one and make it translucent (the same amount as what you change the 0.8 to, ie. that's 80%), then add a white background behind. ::I get it, but how do I access it? If it's in Special Pages where do I go exactly?-- -- :::Special pages? We're talking about an image, no? Just click on the image until you get to the actual image, then copy the URL. ::::No, the monobook crap.-- :::::But you were asking about changing the image URL... Um, are you looking for the page to put it on? Mediawiki:Monobook.css? ::::::Yeah that's the stupid thing. How do I access it? You're the only that seems to be experienced in that field.-- :::::::Just put that in the URL, or search box, or however you'd normally get to a page. Or click w:c:kirby:Mediawiki:Monobook.css. Yo wazzup homie Waddi miss? :Oh, er...things? Wait, you use monobook, right? I could do with some input here. Otherwise, I guess this is where a lot of activity is going on. Userbox The userbox I made. Feel free to lose it if you don't like it. For shits and giggles. 01:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Why would he want to lose it?-- ::...Because I am very protective of my userpage. But no, it being an embarassingly old meme aside, it's appropriate... Home Movies Hey GP, I need to ask a favor of you. I want to get the Home Movies Wikia started up again, and if you want, could you design a template such as the one you did for pikipedia? just basic color scheme of home movies, and other designs related to home movies animation style. 02:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) edit: no one ever goes on; it looks like its a lost cause. Don't bother >.> 02:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) What would the articles be on?Pikdude 15:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) P.s.- Forgot my username in the first edit. Pikmin Ideas wiki... hee hee. http://pikminideas.wikia.com/wiki/Legolas_pikmin Check out my contribs, the guys there haven't touched them or commented on them.Pikdude 15:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) VANDAL! Green there is a vandal that vandalized te Easter Eggs and Glitches page. You think you can handle it because my server is too slow and keep son freezing when I try to undo it.!-- :Um...I fixed that yesterday. ::>_>' Well, you can't blame me, I wasn't here yesterday.-- I'm sorry for "badly" moving a page I just thought it should be under "Pikmin (Species)" I read the talk page about it where one person pointed out Pikmin are a sub-species (ex. Red Pikmin are a species belonging to the Pikmin Sub-Species), and a sub-species is also called a family (i think) so it should be either "Pikmin (Family)" or "Pikmin (Sub-Species)".